neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 10
This is the 5th Chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Saga. CHAPTER 10: Golondi Lake problems. The Dark Conspiration Story Ainhoa, Pablo and Xavier have gone to the sea route to get new Icons. After the fight in Forestia Museum, Aingeru and Elena have decided to go to the West Route and also get more icons. They met Rachel near the Winder Forest and at this moment they are crossing it. Meanwhile the other three are arriving to their next adventure: Golondi Lake. The route to Candler City is very quiet. It goes to the East and goes near a lake. It was a touristique resort where people used to stay in Holidays. Pablo knew this place because he used to visit with his family every Summer. He commented that there was a legend of this lake. One of the Three Beasts of Nature lives in the deep of the lake, but almost nobody couldn't see it. Ainhoa, who she already believes everything after the bracelets and their powers wanted to visit and find the beast. Xavier tried to call Aingeru with the bracephone and ask him how they were. But Aingeru didn't answer. He didn't want to be worried because he trusts Aingeru. Pablo was listening to music and Ainhoa looking at the sky. She was so attentive to the sky, that strumbled. Xavier and Pablo reacted. And then they started to laugh. Ainhoa get angry and she shouted them. The smiles dessapeared and they drew scare faces. Ainhoa calmed down because they were arriving to the lake. When they arrived, Pablo and Xavier went to the shore of the lake and Ainhoa to a souvenir shop. When she went into the shop, she saw a girl that sounded familiar. The girl had a maroon head, dark eyes and she had a dark red coat. Pablo and Xavier decided to take a coffee in a restaurant and they also saw a strange person. A long green coat, a high brown hair and red eyes. Suddenly, Ainhoa went to the restaurant and she found them: Ainhoa: "Hey, I think I saw Inferna". Pablo: "Mmmm... Maybe we saw Drake. Hey, he's coming here. Be alert." Xavier: "Oh oh, more company. I think they are Garone and Inferna". The green-coat boy: "Hey boys! Have you hour?" Ainhoa: "Drake!!!" Drake: "Oh, Indigo Bracelet you have recognised me. Inferna, Garone we've been discovered!" Xavier: "We're right. They were". Pablo: "We have to go out and fight there. OK? Ainhoa and Xavier: "OK." Ainhoa: "Hey, we said Ok at the same time. HE,he,he!" Xavier: "Oh, you're right! He,he..." Pablo: "Hey, it's not the time to laugh" They came out and they started the fight: Pablo (Lv.7) VS. Inferna (Lv.7), Ainhoa (Lv.7) VS. Garone (Lv.8) and Xavier (Lv.8) VS. Drake (Lv.8). Pablo and Ainhoa started with a Combo-Attack of Boiling Water and Chaos Song: Boiling Chaos Song against their opponents (Inferna 100/400 and Garone 150/450). Drake used Digital Sword against Xavier (250/450) and Xavier attacked with Giant Pound (150/450). The Dark Bracelets were going to make a combo attack against Golden's: Dark Night Destruction. The attack created a dark night and a lot of red stars fell... KO!!! Pablo and Xavier are defeated but Xavier threw the boomerang and... KO! Drake is defeated. Ainhoa was alone against Inferna and Garone. The quest was complicated: Ainhoa VS. Inferna and Garone. She intelligently used Time Stop. The time was stopped and Ainhoa had the opportunity of win the fight. She threw a Rock Storm and... KO!!! Ainhoa is the winner. The battle had waken up the beast who was in the lake. Ainhoa, Pablo and Xavier could saw it. It was Lakeia, the guardian of the lake. Then a white spirit appeared, she was Aquita, the Lake God. She gave a Water Orb to them, that makes more powerful the Water Attacks. Finally, they continued his trip to Candler City. Characters *Pablo *Ainhoa *Xavier *Drake *Inferna *Garone *Aingeru (only commented) *Elena (only commented) *Rachel (only commented) Used Attacks *Boiling Chaos Song Water ([[Pablo]) + Chaos Song (Ainhoa)] *Digital Sword (Drake) *Giant Pound (Xavier) *Dark Night Destruction (Inferna + Garone + Drake) *''Boomerang Hit (Xavier) *Rock Storm (Ainhoa) User Abilities *'Time Stop '''(Ainhoa) The Base City. The fight for the 2nd Icon> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Alange's Series Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Written by Alange Category:Alange's Things